Educating Mikey 101
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Mikey had always been the happy, wisecracking youngest of the 4 turtles. However, he's been harboring a deep seated anger that surprises his family, throwing him into his own personal adventure in independence. A lesson is in the making, but for whom?
1. Can't Take It Anymore

DISCLAIMER: Wrestlemania belongs to someone else - not sure who, but they don't belong to me, I know that much. Also, I do not own the TMNT's nor do I even get visitation rights. All I get are ideas and then I add four turtles, an occasional rat, some action, and a heavy dose of inspiration from fellow writers and readers! The results are often entertaining, most times imperfect, but definitely 100 fun. Enjoy and please offer up any critiques or ideas to improve my muses. Thanks! Also, no warnings unless you just have to keep Mikey the happy-go-lucky guy without a backbone and easy to push around. Then, fasten your seatbelts – at least for the first chapter.

CHAPTER 1 – Can't Take it Anymore!

"Why'dya watch this junk for, Mikey?" Raph sneered as he came into the living room from the dojo, "They're nuttin' but a bunch of rip offs an' fakes."

Roughly grabbing the remote from his youngest brother, Raphael changed the channel from the infomercial Mike was watching to Wrestlemania. He leaped over the back of the couch, landing hard on the cushions. The effect nearly catapulted Mike off completely, but he managed to land square in the spot he had just been occupying.

"Now there's arthuntis'ty!" Raphael declared proudly, pointing towards the television screen.

Mike just looked over at his brother in disbelief, "Au-then-ti-city, Raph, and that's not real either! Those guys are fakes, actors or has-beens who couldn't make it into …" Suddenly, his windpipe stopped working as he couldn't breath where Raph hadgrabbed his throat.

"Moron, I don't think so. You can't get thrown –" Raph's attention was momentarily drawn back to the T.V. screen, again,as wrestlertook aprop and slammed itover the head of another performer, "Hey, look at that! Now you tell me how someone can get his head hit by a folding chair like that guy just did and not have it hurt! Believe me, Mike, Wrestlemania is fer_**real**!"_ Looking back at his brother,"Don'cha ever think otherwise, either!" Raph then let go of his brother's throat, allowing Mike to fall back against the couch. Then he settled in to watch his favorite programming.

Shaking his head in frustration, Mike decided not to push the issue. Angrily rubbing the ache out of his neck, he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Looking back at his brother and glaring,Mike decided to just try and ignore the big galoot. Soon his discontent gave way once he began thinking about fixing himself a snack.

"Popcorn sounds just about right. Lots of crunch and plenty of munch!" he mused under his breath, trying to cheer himself up.

Overhearing his baby brother, asked, "Bring me back some, 'kay?" all the while continuing to stare at the television screen.

"Ah huh, yeah – riiight…" Mike said half heartedly as he stroked his throat protectively. Leveling a stoney gaze once more at his brother, who now seemed mesmerized by the television screen, the orange masked turtle made his way towards the kitchen.

As Mike walked in, he notied that Leo was there, as well, fixing some tea for himself

"Raph grab the remote again?" the blue-banded turtle asked casually of his youngest brother, pouring hot water from the teakettle into his cup.

"What else is new? Gad, Leo, we need another television so at least one of us can watch in peace while the other has his _soap opera!"_ Mike headed over towards a cabinet, shaking his head in frustration.

"It's NOT a soap opera!" Raph declared from the other room, "It's – just a story line they use to make it interesting."

"Yeah, another words," Mike turned and whispered to Leo, "s-o-a-p o-p-e-r-a!"

Leo smirked at Mikey as he stirred his tea.

"I heard that and I can spell, too, M-o-r-o-n!" Raph yelled back from the living room.

Leo had to chuckle at the banter between his two siblings.

Sighing, Mike rummaged through the pantry looking for the microwave-able popcorn. "Say, I thought we had a ton of that stuff back here?" he asked in annoyance, practically crawling into the cabinet as he checked the nether reaches of it's depths. "Shoot, they're all gone!" Mike moaned as he extracated himself from the pantry, "Guess I'll have to go topside and buy some more!"

As he made for the kitchen exit, Leo stopped him, "Wait until I finish my tea and I'll go up with you."

"Naw, I can go alone. I've done it before, Leo." Mike exclaimed.

"Only one time, Mikey, and you needed rescuing, too! You know that Splinter insists you double up with one of us. Raph's 'busy' and I know that Don has a new project he's working on, so…" Leo explained.

"You know, at least once I'd like everyone to think I'm **_capable_**!" Mike shot back angrily as he stormed uncharacteristically out of the kitchen. Leo looked after him, a bit shocked with the reaction of his usually carefree sibling.

Overhearing his brother's complaint, Raph exclaimed as Mike huffed by him, "You are 'capable', Mikey; 'capable' of getting into a mess of trouble!" and then he laughed good and loud.

It wasn't hard for Leo to notice the change in Mike's demeanor. Lately, he had observed over that his usually happy and wisecracking brother had gradually become moody and more serious. He seemed overly focused in the dojo and frequently had Don explain complex ideas that would have normally brought a yawn from Mike. Not that Mike understood his more genius brother, but his attempt to comprehend extended well past his normal tolerance for such matters.

Even with this obsevation and as the last word faded fromRaph's lips,both Leo and Raph were completely unprepared for what Michelangelo did next.

In a moment so quick that it surprised both of them, Mike ninja kicked the television. He deliberately missed the screen, but, where he connected along the side of it, his effortsent the T.V. careening across the room and sliding to a stop against the far wall, resulting in a loudthud. A piece of the framework fell away next, exposing a little more of the television tube.

Standing before a shocked and slack-jawed Raphael, Mike shouted out to him, "I'm **sick** of you bullying me,Raph. When I'm watchin' the television, show a lil' more respect for me, 'kay? I'm NOT gonna to take it any more!" and with that Mike charged out of the room and down the hallway towards his bedroom. Forgotten were the popcorn and his plans to go topside.

Looking at the now fallen T.V., "Sonofa …." Raph exploded off the couch. He stormed after Mike with Leo following close behind.

"Raph, don't. Just let him go." Leo called out as he went after him.

"No way, Leo; that kid's gonna pay for interrupting my show and for probably breaking the T.V., too!" Raph bellowed as he marched towards Mikey's room.

Leo knew that Raph would probably pound Mike into hamburger; he was bigger and heavier – and just a little bit meaner. "Hey, keep in mind that you did as much just a while ago! You're due and it's about time, too!"

That stopped Raph dead in his tracks, "What'd ya mean by _that_, Leo?" he charged Leo's face and glared back at him, their snouts centimeters apart, withh Raph fisting his hands as if ready to throw a punch.

Trying to be calm within the slowly escalating brewing storm, Leo held up his hands in defense, "Just listen to me, okay? You always grab the remote from Mike. You always make fun of whatever it is he's watching. All I'm saying is, I think he's had enough of you."

"Enough of _me_? Not quite! Not until I've had my fill of him…." With that, Raph stomped down the hallway again.

Leo shook his head in frustration and followed after him. "Raph, wait, let's see if he really did break the television." However, Raphael continued his march, mumbling a slew of words and threats that Leo knew Sensei would disapprove of.

Hearing the commotion outside his room, Don stuck his head out through his doorway, asking, "What's going on out there?" However, seeing his enraged brother rush past him, he decided that staying in his own room was a better idea all the way around. He ducked back inside and quickly closed his door, locking it from inside.

Raph now pounded against Mike's bedroom door, yelling, "**Open up, coward! You do all that and then go and hide?** You're nuttin' but a yellow-bellied lizard! Com'n out and meet me face t' face!" Raph's fists struck the door furiously as he tried his best to intimidate Mike into opening it.

"I'm not a lizard, Raph! Just go away. Just go – watch your stupid soap opera, 'kay! But just leave me alone!" Mike hollered back from his room.

"How can I, now? You've probably broken the friggin' television!" Raph yelled.

"Well, now **you** know what it's **like**!" Mike replied angrily behind his bedroom door.

Suddenly, above the pounding, they heard someone clear their throat. Raph stopped his abuse against Mike's bedroom door and turned around. "Sensei!" Raph exclaimed, straightening up in surprise.

"What is going on, Raphael?" the old rat asked. He stood just outside his own room, his tail twitching irritably.

"It's MIKE! " Raph explained defensively, as he pointed towards the living area, "He - he kicked the television across the living room while I was watching it!"

"Yeah, Raph, but that was after you grabbed the remote and then insulted him – twice, in fact!" Leo interjected.

"Go soak yer head, Leo, and stay out of this, 'kay!" Raph sneered back at his brother.

"Just stating a fact, Raph. I think Sensei would want to know both sides." Leo commented, smugly folding his arms across his plastron and leaning against the opposite wall.

Splinter lashed his tail in irritation at the conflict between his two oldest sons. "I will talk to Michelangelo. In the meantime, I want the both of you to clean up the living room and then do your katas in the dojo."

"But, I just did them earlier!" Raph complained, nearly whining.

"Do them _**again**!"_ Splinter commanded sternly, his long hairless tail slapping the cold concrete floor for emphasis.

Growling in resignation, "Yes, Sensei", Raph left for the living room with Leo, muttering as he went along, "Not much of a punishment for you, Leo. You could 'kata' all day long and be as slap happy as a frog on fly paper!"

His brother smiled a little, "You'd be surprised what other things I like to do!"

Raph perked up slightly, one eye ridge raised, as the two of them walked into the living room,"You? Doing things other than katas? That's a stretch." He laughed and then asked as he picked up the television and sat it back down on its stand, "So, Leo, what else d' ya like to do?"

Smiling broadly, his brother replied, "Weapons cleaning!" and quickly sidestepped out of harms way as Raph tried to land him a swift kick.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway...

"Michelangelo?" Splinter called out softly.

No answer.

"Michelangelo, I would like to speak with you, please." The rat insisted.

Hearing a heavy sigh from the other side of the door, Splinter waited. Soon, the door opened, revealing a subdued Michelangelo. The turtle quickly wiped his snout, an obvious sign that he'd been crying a little.

"May I come in, my son?" the sensei asked politelym, although fully aware of his youngest's emotional state.

Shrugging noncommittally, Mike stepped aside to let his father in. He then quickly closed the door. It was quite possible for Raph to throw all caution to the wind and pound him despite the fact that Splinter was now in his room.

Sitting down on Mike's bed, Splinter asked, "I have noticed and felt a great uneasiness with you, Michelangelo. Lately, you have become restless and have not been the cheerful son I have come to know and love. Do you care to talk about it?"

Mike was already sitting on the edge of his bed next to his mentor. He looked at his feet, swinging them nervously,as he tried to think how best to answer his sensei's question. Finally, turning liquid eyes towards Splinter, he replied, "I just hate being – stupid, is all." Sniffing, Mike returned his gaze back to his feet.

With raised eyebrows and placing a gentle bony hand upon his son's shoulder, Splinter replied, "You are not stupid, Michelangelo."

"Everybody else thinks I am!" the young turtle declared dejectedly, as he looked sharply over at the rat, wiping a hand across his nose again.

"How have they told you that you are stupid?" Splinter asked seriously.

Giving a short laugh, Mike replied as he glanced over at the door, "Raph continually calls me a moron. Don talks down to me as if I'm an ameba. Leo lords it over me that I can't even go topside without an escort 'cause he thinks I'm so inept. And…." However, that was where Mike hesitated. He loved his sensei and he knew how much Splinter loved him and his brothers. Yet there were still times that Splinter had conveyed in some small way his lack of trust in Mike's abilities as well. Yet, for the moment, he didn't feel quite brave enough to tell him this.

Still, the rat quickly sensed that Mike was going to say more, "There is one other thing, though, isn't there, Michelangelo?"

Sheepishly and reluctantly, the turtle nodded his head and shrugged, but continued to stare at his feet.

"You can tell me anything, my son. What else bothers you?" Splinter asked.

Givine his father a sideways glance, and then looking back down at his feet again, Mikey answered softly, almost inaudibly, "Sometimes you treat me as if I was – well – all of the above!" He cringed just a little, yet it was the truth as he saw it. He fiddled with the edge of the coverlet to his bed, nervously working the material between his fingers,as he waited for his sensei's response.

Surprised didn't come close to describing Splinter's reaction, "Have I? I don't remember ever calling you a moron. Moreover, I talk _to_ you rather than _down_ to you. As far as going topside, I prefer that all my sons double up; two is always safer than one."

"Please forgive me, Sensei, but that's where you are wrong!" Mike declared boldly and without thinking. He caught himself too late and wondered what Splinter would do next. He knew he voiced his thoughts too disrespectfully.

Splinter straightened up at the statement, rather shocked that any of his sons – outside of Raphael – would dare accuse him of being wrong. "Explain!" he asked firmly of Mike, lifting his snout up as he faced his son.

Swallowing back his fear since it was obvious his sensei was offended, Mike carefully said, "Leo and Raph often go out by themselves. You never ask them to pair up. Even Don, when he goes to the junk yard. I'm the only one that seems to – need an _babysitter_." Mike hung his head, ashamed that he had been so forward with his master.

Splinter thought for a moment, silent in his contemplation. Then he nodded his head in understanding, "I see and…you are right, Michelangelo. However, I never thought it was wrong to insist on others being with you. Yet, maybe it is because you are the youngest and that I remember too many times when, as a child, how fearful you were of going outside the lair."

The rat studied his youngest son intently. He noticed the well-muscled arms and legs of the teenage turtle, strong from years of faithful adherence to ninjitsu and honed to a near chiseled perfection. Michelangelo was almost fourteen, almost an adult. Still, even though the youngest turtle's stance was somewhat smaller than his brothers' - and maybe Mikey was at times too silly - the youth was still a force to be reckoned with. Even more so, the ninja master had noticed his youngest son's recent improvement in staying focused in the dojo.

"Maybe it is time, my son, for you to enjoy the same freedoms that the others have experienced? I will let it be known that it will no longer be required of you to be paired up with any of your brothers when venturing topside." Splinter announced cautiously, "Unless, of course, you choose to bring someone along."

Mike just stared at his sensei, his eyes big, unbelieving and yet hopeful. "Really?" he asked him breathlessly, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, just so long as you obey the clan rules and not do something that will endanger any of us - or yourself." Splinter replied, smiling. "However, before you go anywhere...was there some purpose to all of this; some place you wanted to go that began this problem with Raphael?"

"Popcorn. That's all I wanted!" Mike offered eagerly, his eyes large and expectant.

"Popcorn, okay, well…either way, before you go, Michelangelo, you must first apologize to Raphael and right the problem between you," Splinter said with raised eyebrows, "With privileges comes responsibility. I want you try to work out a system whereby both you and your brother will show respect towards the other. Otherwise, both of you will lose your privileges!"

Mike smile widened and declared,"You won't regret it, Sensei! And I will go and apologize to Raphael - right away!"

With that, Mike leaped off his bed and bowed quickly towards his mentor. Then, he was through the doorway and running towards the living room. He knew that Raph just might pound him regardless, yet, with his newfound freedom, it was a price Michaelangelo was willing to pay!


	2. Sojourn to Topside

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: I only own the plot, the computer, the keyboard, and my cup of coffee. Everything else belongs to the Guys at Mirage._

Chapter 2 – Sojourn to Topside

Michelangelo whistled merrily as he trudged through the sewer. He skipped a little as his good mood brightened even more, giving him a feeling as if a ton of weight had been lifted from him. Mike's arm still stung from where Raph had slugged him, but he didn't mind. It reminded him of Splinter giving him permission to go topside without a chaperone! He checked the pockets of his trench coat once again to make sure the money was still there. It was which only made his whistling that much louder and merrier.

He laughed out loud at one point along the way, thinking back to only moments before.

Mike had done exactly what Splinter had asked of him. He knew his brother would meet him with a pounding the minute he walked back into the living room. However, not before the youngest turtle would apologize! Mike had quickly said his regrets and even told Raph that he would make sure he had the remote for his Wrestlemania program. Complete with popcorn, no less! The look on Raph's face was priceless. If he had been slack jawed when Mike had kicked the television, he was even more so after the apology and snack offer. Still, true to his nature, Raph didn't feel it quite right letting Mike off the hook that easily.

All in all, though, Michelangelo felt he had been meted a light punishment.

"Why're you so apprec'tive for getting whup'd?" Raph had finally asked after he slugged his younger brother.

When Mike announced to everyone that he wouldn't need escorting to topside anymore, even Leo's mouth dropped in surprise.

"It seems, bros, I am now on equal footing with all of you! Topside, here I come!" and with that Mike made his exit, grabbing his coat, the money, and his fedora hat.

Now he was just moments away from climbing up the sewer shaft and to freedom, freedom to choose where to go, when to go and not get hassled about any of it.

Of course, if Leo were with him, he'd want Mikey to keep to the rooftops where it was safe.

Raph would do one better and let him venture down to ground level, but he would insist on staying deep within the shadows.

Don, however, would just drag him off to the junk yard to help haul back whatever treasures he found there. Mike hated that more than anything else. Being Don's mule wasn't at the top of his list for a fun night out on the town; that was certain.

Now, as he reached the bottom of the sewer opening and looked up, he smiled broadly. However, almost at that next moment, a tremor ran through his mind. What if something should happen and he couldn't get back to the lair? How would any of them know?

After Leo had jogged his memory earlier in the kitchen, Mike remembered all too well the first and last time he had gone topside by himself. His brothers had been teasing him about being 'the baby' in the family, how he needed constant monitoring, and how clumsy he was in the dojo. He had only tripped, once in fact, while doing his katas, receiving a swift reprimand from Splinter. In fact, the rat had even said to him that he would never go topside if he didn't pay better attention to his lessons.

Nevertheless,it seemed to be all it took for Mike's brothers to capitalize on his momentary lapse in balance. During the brief teasing Mike endured, Raphael laughed at him and told him that he'd probably never go topside by himself, he'd just get into trouble if he did.

After that, he had been so determined to prove he was ready to venture out alone that he had snuck out of the lair despite the restrictions and warnings. Caught up with the crowds of humans - and, admittedly, a bit frightened, too - it was the sound of a cat that lured him into an alleyway. After searching a few minutes for what he assumed to be a kitten in distress, he had sensed something behind him. Whipping around, he found himself surrounded by thugs, a gang, with each of them holding either a baseball bat or a broken pipe. Fortunately, the coat andhat hid Mike's identity, but he knew that he was also outnumbered. With the alley a dead end and without an outlet,he knew he was cornered. Mike recalled wishing that he had listened to Sensei. If it weren't for Leo discovering that Mike had gone missing and went to look for him, the outcome might have been totally different. That was two years ago. His momentary taste of freedom was all thathe had remembered - until now! Now as he faced his demons, the youngest turtle suddenly had second thoughts.

What if he met up with the same thugs as before? Would they remember him, remember the pounding and injury the 'other' like himself had given to them? Although it had been Leo to do the honors, where all four brothers wore coats and hats, howcould anyone tell them apart?

Still, he had to do this to prove himself - if only to show how wrong Leo and Raph were about him. More importantly, Mike wanted to prove to Splinter that he _had_ been paying attention during practice. He wanted so much to get out from under the watchful eye of his Master and his older brothers. Therefore, Mikey forced himself to climb up the sewer ladder to the heavy metal cover eight feet above him.

Fortunately, Mike knew where he was in the sewers. The particular alley above intersected with a less traveled back street. It was one of several favorite exit points. The alley was a dead end with out any doors from businesses to open suddenly and surprise him. They had all used this particular one as their safe exit, a sure way to getting topside without any people seeing them. No windows were there, as well, since the building surrounding the alley was a warehouse. To make it even better, it was night out, so the chances were slim that anyone would see him.

Mike finally reached the underside of the heavy iron lid. He stared at it for the longest time. This was normally Raph's job. Although Leo was far more skilled in ninjitsu, Raph had more brute upper strength to lift the nearly seventy-pound lid – credit his obsession with lifting weights. As for Mike, he could probably lift that much. Yet, it was a whole different party all the way around to do so while holding onto the ladder rungs with one hand, not to mention that the angle was all wrong in the first place.

"Well," Mike decided, "I'm not going anywhere unless I do this."

Steadying himself on the rungs with one arm wrapped around the steel and leaning into it as far as he could, Mike positioned his one hand against the bottom side of the lid and heaved with all his might. At first, the lid stubbornly refused to budge. Mike tried again, grunting audibly, but with more force. Ever so slowly, the lid finally lifted. Quickly, as soon as he could, Mike shoved it to one side and pushed, the scrape of thick metal grating along asphalt softlybreaking the silence. As he made enough room to allow himself to slip up and out, he grinned broadly, feeling victorious and elated as he breathed in the fresh cool air of the New York City night.

Yet, all was not yet completed. Mike then did as Splinter had taught him. Hugging the ground as he slithered out of the hole, he quickly replaced the lid, and then did a quick three sixty by rolling over to the shadows. He was fast and efficient. He made hardly as Mike tumbled. As expected, there wasn't anyone in the dead-end alley. It was just as deserted as the building that surrounded it. Mike silently slipped the manhole cover back in place and then returned to the shadows once again. Fortunately, the entire area was in darkness. A cloud cover overhead aided that endeavor with the street lights burned out long ago - which suited the young turtle just fine.

The young ninja adjusted his trench coat to make sure he was properly covered. He brought out the fedora hat from a pocket and deftly shoved it down over his head. He was now ready to face the world, hidden beneath his disguise and safely ensconcedin the shadows!

_"Life couldn't be any better than this!"_ Mike cheered to himself, slinking along the side of the building as he carefully approached its corner. Slowly peaking around, he found to his delight that the side street was as it had always been – deserted. Not even a cat disturbed the stillness of the evening. He was good to go!

As Mike walked confidently within the deep shadows of the buildings, unbeknown to him from the other end of the street, a lone figure observed his progress. It crouched, cloaked by the deeper silhouette of the dumpster in which it hid. A reflection gleamed off of what was most definitely a smile, the eyes of its owner narrowed as it watched. The head nodded slightly, if only to its self. Then, the figure proceeded to stalk its prey. Quiet, stealth-like, and invisible within the deep darkness of the night, he stepped noiselessly. He kept his focus sharp on the one far ahead of him and silently chuckled to himself.

His timing couldn't have been any better!

**_LADY-CHRISTIAN-KNIGHT-88_**_: Ah, my first attempt at storytelling with the TMNT's still in the sewers – FREE, not withstanding. Yeah, I've always wondered about how Mikey really felt about getting pushed around, too. He's still the same fun loving guy, but at some point, he has to get tired of the teasing and patronizing. I know I would! Glad you enjoyed it! I hope that I can make this a short one and finish it before the Philippines – but I won't promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Be blessed._

**_SPLINTER_**_: Golly, you've been gone for so long and I just loved your most recent addition to ! You inspire me so much, ya know! Glad your back:0) Well, thanks so much, too, for reviewing this missive. I hope this will be worthy of your time, as I well know how much effort it takes to raise kids. I love Master Splinter and his caring, if not stern, ways. I'm glad it came through that way here. It was hard to write Mike having a Raph-moment, but I can't believe for one minute he doesn't have a temper or two now and then. A rare thing indeed for him, but we all vent occasionally. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _


	3. Topside

**_Disclaimer_**_ – Sorry for the long delay in updating.__ Too many ideas for stories kept popping into my head; so I had to answer them, otherwise, they would just go away. Still, it's been over a year since I updated with chapter two! Wow, now that's some kind of neglect. So, with that, I want to thank the following who were kind enough to leave a review! **Pretender Fanatic, Splinter, Hazlov2004,** __**Ramica, Ryan Phelan, Stormy 1x2, tbreader, drkng625, tbreaders (again), Masline, Aries Zodiac, Donny's, and Cathleen Clogston.**_

_Also__, this chapter is shorter than normal, but I was running on fumes after recently completing two stories. Not even sure if this one even merits reading. Oh, and I tried to stay true to a certain turtle's personality trait, so be forewarned. _

_Be blessed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EDUCATING MIKEY 101**

**CHAPTE R 3 – Topside **

Mike waited for a moment before slipping out from the alleyway. As the crowd of people walking along the busy sidewalk grew denser, he eased in among the mass the way that Splinter had taught him to do. Soon, he found himself following along with the flow of humans as unobtrusively as a breath of air. Along the way and as he became distracted with the sites and sounds of the city, he accidentally bumped into a man and a women. They had been walking in the opposite direction, hand in hand, as they weaved their way through the throng of people. Because of tha fact that Mike was not very tall, he blended in with the rest of the crowd. Consequently, they hadn't taken notice of him – that is until they nearly collided with him.

Chiding silently to himself for being so careless, Mike quickly made a mumbled excuse for his actions, making sure to keep his head lowered and his hands withdrawn into his coat sleeves. He was so close to them, though, that he felt as if his heart would pound right out of his plastron. In fact, he half expected for the man, or even the woman, to whip out a knife and attack him. However, when they only nodded acceptance to his regrets and smiled, then proceeded to walk away, he relaxed a bit more. With his rumpled, weary coat and floppy fedora hat that concealed what and who he was, it was obvious that they had seen him as only one more 'bum' on the street, and not a mutant turtle. Mike finally let out a sight of relief, yet the encounter had left him quite unsettled.

Consequently, he stepped off to one side of the walkway to calm himself down. Leaning up against a brownstone apartment that was there, he breathed deeply and tried to recapture his confidence. As much as he wanted to be able to visit topside the way his brothers did, Mike's momentary slack in his training caused him to second-guess his desire now. However, after a moment or two of light mediation and forcing himself to breath evenly, he reclaimed his inner balance once again. Looking around and seeing the splendor of downtown Brooklyn, he cheered to himself just a little. Yes, Mikey definitely loved the city!

The rainbow of bright lights contrasted their radiance against the dark canopy of night above. To him, he seemed as a moth was to a flame; the cityscape was almost mesmerizing. The myriad of colors intoxicated him, calling out to him to explore each shop and display that owned a neon sign. How he wished he could just throw off his coat and hat, then, and walk among the populace unmolested. Yet, he knew it was far too dangerous for him. How many times had Splinter warned Mike and his brothers about human curiosity regarding strange creatures such as themselves? Between threats of capture and dissection, Sensei had done an efficient job of quelling their curious desire for any of them to take such a chance. Even though Mike felt drawn to people and was certain not all of them were the way Splinter had described them to be, he knew that humans were, for the most part, a suspicious lot.

With an even greater need to be careful, now, Mike continued on - silent and hidden within his disguise, and heading once again towards the small grocery store four blocks away.

Turning down a side street that led to the grocers, Mike kept to the shadows, just like the ninja he was. This particular block was more residential and, so, there were fewer neon lights to illuminate his way. He felt a bit more relaxed, now, where he could be one with the night, with only the occasional street lamp to worry about. He walked quietly, his footfall soundless as he trudged along the walkway. Regardless, though, he carefully kept alert to any unusual sounds. The last thing he needed would be to have a repeat of his first – and last – adventure topside.

As he walked, though, he kept feeling as if someone were still following him. The more he allowed himself to sense the feeling, the more he felt convinced. Worried, now, he slipped around the end of an apartment building and moved into the narrow gap between it and the structure next door.

Then, he waited.

As he listened for any discerning noises, he slowed his breathing. He strained to hear even the slightest bit of noise. However, other than the sound of an occasional cat or the barking of a dog, Mikey was unable to discern his 'stalker'. He waited for a moment, and then waited some more. Finally, after about ten minutes and without seeing or sensing anyone in the area, he seemed confident that it was probably only his imagination.

Still, he did as he was taught, carefully edging back to the street once again. He surveyed the area thoroughly just before slipping out from around the building and then lightly stepped back onto the sidewalk. He continued onward, now, content that his overly active imagination was his true threat.

Just the same, that feeling of someone watching him stubbornly persisted. Splinter had often told him and his brothers never to ignore their instincts, but to trust them. If they 'felt' or 'sensed' danger, and then did not act upon it, it could mean the difference between life and death. Consequently, Mikey chanced one more look behind him. As before, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He then looked up towards the top of the buildings, worry now edging his face. Where the apartments were not the skyscrapers like what downtown had, Mike felt a little bit of relief. Here in Brooklyn in the seedier part of New York, in fact, the brownstones were mostly just five to ten stories tall. There were the occasional houses, of course, but most of the buildings were apartments – except for the business district that he had just walked through earlier. In any event, with the majority of the buildings mostly the same size, it made it easy for him and his brothers to climb and then race from rooftop to rooftop whenever they went out.

Brooklyn was definitely their kind of town.

As he crossed in front of an alleyway, Mike visually inspected its depth and quickly noticed a manhole cover not more than fifty yards from where he walked. He made a mental note of it, just in case he had to have an escape route. This was another lesson that Splinter had taught them, and that was to know where your exit and entry points were. Mike could almost hear his father's words, in fact, "One may never know when you will have need of it. Always plan ahead, my sons."

Unsure if the persistent feeling of someone watching him was anything to be concerned about, Mike did not want to find himself trapped as he had been a year ago.

Now where he was satisfied that he had thought of everything, he quickly dismissed the persistent and uneasy feeling, and then continued on to his destination.

------------------------------

The shadow crept across the top of the apartment building, as quiet as the night around him. Earlier, after climbing up to the rooftop, he had trailed Mike from where the turtle had emerged from the alleyway. The form along the top of the building followed the mutant effortlessly, even when he had turned onto the quieter side street.

Now, however, where there wasn't the noise and distractions from the busier thoroughfare, the 'shadow' had to be extra careful to be quiet. In fact, he was certain that Mike had sensed his presence only a moment ago, when the young ninja slipped behind the edge of one of the apartments and looked all around. Keeping back away from the roof's ledge for fear of discovery, the shadow had waited, holding his breath, and listening with overly sensitive ears. Then, the moment he heard the subtle and almost silent brush of fabric swishing along scaled, reptilian legs, he knew that Mike was on the move once more.

Now, it was just a waiting game for him, as he continued to follow along the top of the buildings, trailing the young turtle. He smiled, confident that the one below would never know he was there.

Suddenly, the shadow sensed another presence, one that seemed to be following him as well. Looking back in surprise, he hissed as he caught sight of a familiar shape on the same rooftop, and then disappeared in behind an air conditioning unit. The 'shadow' silently brandished his weapon and angrily crouched behind a large air duct. He waited for the other's approach, anticipating a frontal attack. He sharpened his hearing even more and grumbled under his breath for the interruption of his task.

Suddenly, he felt the all-too familiar tip of a sword at the back of his neck, causing the 'shadow' to nearly bark out in surprised complaint. However, he kept his voice low as he was trained to do, seething his response through his clenched teeth as he growled low, "_Damn_ you, Leo, you almost gave me away."


	4. Trackers

**_Disclaimer – _**_I only own the story – but then, you knew that, right? Also, for those who took the time to comment on Chapter 2, they are –** Ramica, Lunar-ninja, Cynlee, Leo Oneal, Stormy1x2, Aries Zodiac, and Chibi Rose Angel!**__Thanks guys, you only encourage me to write more! However, be it known that I will be flying off to Texas tomorrow (Sept. 21, 2005) at 2:25 P.M., Pacific Time. I won't be returning until Sunday – late, like almost midnight. So, you won't be hearing from me until Monday morning at the earliest – unless I just can't help myself and log on after everyone's in bed Sunday evening! Be blessed._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Educating Mikey 101**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 - Trackers**

Raphael glared silently at Leonardo, as his brother grinned back in triumph. The red-banded turtle huffed out a short shot of air through his nostrils, quite annoyed with Leo's obvious amusement. It wasn't that easy to sneak up on the red-banded turtle, but – as always – his older brother seemed to be able to do it and consistently, too, which made it even more irritating to Raph.

Where they had become increasingly more contentious over the years and more so, since they entered their teens, anything one did the other seemed driven to do better, and it always seemed to be Leo who tried the hardest, too.

For Raphael, though, not realizing that Leo had been following him until it was too late had seemed to demean his ninja abilities. Then, to have Leo's katana at his neck before he could even react, felt even more so. However, what made it worse was that his brother acted amused by it. It almost appeared condescending, in fact. Of course, Leo never failed to inform Splinter of these supposed 'lapse' in Raphael's abilities, which only meant more time in the dojo for him and listening to long-winded lectures from his sensei.

Consequently, Raphael was not the least bit pleased to find Leo paired up with him in following Mikey.

As Leo silently re-sheathed his katanas, he eased in beside his annoyed brother. Then, he turned his attention to the edge of the roof, leaning forward to observe Mike's progress towards the grocery store.

_"So, how's our little brother doing?"_ Leo asked in barely a whisper. He looked back at Raph, purposely ignoring the irritated expression on his brother's face.

However, Raphael delayed in answering; waiting just long enough to let Leo know that he wasn't the least bit pleased with his sibling's meddling. He continued to glare menacingly at him, but then replied as he snorted, _"Well enough, I guess…" _he grumbled, and then added as an afterthought, _"had a run-in with a couple'a humans a moment ago, but nothin' happened."_

_"Yeah, I noticed that. He did okay, though, not to panic," _Leo commented. As Raph rolled his eyes in further agitation, Leo ignored his younger brother's further declining bad mood, and returned to the roof's edge to peer over it a second time. As he watched Mike amble onward towards the store, which was now two blocks away, Leonardo commented, "_We can only hope that's all he'll have to deal with tonight." _Shaking his head, he added, _"Even though he's been focusing better during practice, he isn't quite there, yet, to going it alone against a hoard of humans."_

Raph harrumphed to himself and then joined his brother. Scooting over to the end of the roof, he quickly dropped down low behind the small wall that was there. He soon noticed that Mike was making good progress towards his destination. "_Just hope we don't have ta' intervene."_

"Sensei said only in an emergency and only if he ends up surrounded again." Leo commented a little louder, where their youngest brother was too far away to hear them. Still, he kept his voice soft and undetectable, just in case, "Sensei believes that Mike needs this."

"MIKE needs this?" Raph almost barked out a derisive laugh, but quelled it before he did, "the last thing I need is ta worry about is my baby brother gettin' beaten up like he almost did his first time out."

"Yeah, but what are the chances he'll run into someone in this neighborhood, though?" Leo asked, "I mean, it's not the best part of town, but this street seems pretty quiet, right?"

Shrugging, Raph replied, "Leo, it doesn't matta what neighborhood yer in, anythin' can happen."

"And how would you know that, Raph?" Leo challenged, "We've only been going topside for a year, now; we really don't know that much about every block in Brooklyn." He turned to look at where Mike was on the sidewalk below. Seeing that his youngest brother was now a block further along, Leo stood, turned around. He then began to run across the top of the apartments to catch up with him, keeping to the shadows the way Splinter had taught them all to do. As he did, Raph joined with him, the two brothers running side by side and silently jumping over the short divider wall that separated the row of buildings from each other. As they ran along the rooftop of the conjoining structures, Leo remarked quietly, "Maybe your right, maybe we've been lucky; maybe these gangs only come out on certain days."

Raph laughed, "Leo, you've been in the dojo too long. Gangs don't use calendars when they hit an area, 'kay? They don't schedule things. Rememba, I've had more experience goin' out than you have!"

"Only because you repeatedly disobey Sensei by doing so." Leo shot out quietly. "He prefers that we go in teams or stay in the sewers if we go alone." They darted around a large air vent, before skirting back towards the edge of the roof again. Leo glanced quickly over the lip of the building and slowed down when he saw that they had caught up with Mike, who was still walking along the sidewalk five stories below. His deceleration caused Raph to do the same, both turtles keeping well enough away from the edge so that if Mike would chance a look up, he wouldn't be able to see them.

"Teams? Okay, earth to Leo," Raph chuckled, "you know as well as I do that – other than Mikey – all three of us've gone topside alone."

"Yes, well, but Sensei prefers that we don't go alone, and you do that more than any of us." Leo replied hotly.

"He also knows that I need ta, that's why he lets me." Raph replied, not even winded from his brief jog.

"He lets you only because you'd end up doing it anyway." Leo countered.

"That's why I have more experience and why I know that anythin' can happen."

Leo shook his head as he stopped his walk, encouraging Raph to do the same. "You have no idea what Sensei goes through every time you leave the lair. He worries, Raph!"

Raphael glared at his brother, working his jaw in agitation. He listened as Leo went on, his voice soft and serious, "He's afraid that – someone might figure out you're not human, and then call the cops or the zoo people." Leo shook his head, "You seem to think we're invulnerable, just because we know ninjitsu." He sighed deeply as he looked away, his face serious, "We're not a trained as we need to be. All it would take would be for someone with a gun to take a shot at one of us and then…" he looked back at Raphael with an even sterner expression, "no amount of ninjitsu will save us." He swallowed, looking away again, "No matter how fast we are or how much we know, we can't dodge a bullet."

Raph rolled his eyes and huffed, "As if I would put myself anywhere where someone might figure out what I am or mess with someone holdin' a gun. Leo…" he lowered his head and leaned forward a little for emphasis, his voice low, as he glared, "maybe you ought to go out with me sometime, instead of sittin' at home, bitch'n about what you think I'm doing. Why not go with me and see _what_ I do?"

Leo worked the inside of his cheek as he studied his brother, trying to keep his breathing even so that he wouldn't find himself in another argument. Right now, their task was to keep an eye on Mikey and, for the moment, they had only been keeping an eye on each other. Finally, he quickly nodded, "Okay, if that's a challenge, I will."

Smirking, Raph then went serious again, "Fine with me, but before I ferget, why'd Splinta send you after me?"

Leo quirked his head, "He prefers 'teams', remember? In case Mike needs serious help, he didn't want you going it alone the way I did when he snuck out."

Raph's eye ridges rose a bit, wondering what exactly had happened when Leo followed Mike, after their young brother had disobeyed Splinter's orders to stay in the lair. Even though Mike had gone out without permission, Leo had sensed he would bolt. When he told his sensei, Splinter had decided that Leo would follow Mike. Nevertheless, when he had brought his youngest brother back to the lair, both of them bruised and with minor cuts, all Leo said at the time was that he had found Mike surrounded by about a half-dozen teens, all carrying various implements, such as pipes and chains. However, later he then met with Splinter privately after his brothers had gone to bed. All that their Master said to Raph and Donnie was that Leo had sent the punks running for their lives. Even Mike concurred with the story.

Now, the fact that Splinter would want Raph to have back up, told him that Leo's first battle had not gone as smoothly as he and Donnie were led to believe. "So, what really happened, Leo, when you rescued our little brother? You find yourself overwhelmed, too?" Raph asked with a smirk. He watched Leo, knowing him well enough to detect when he would try to avoid telling the truth.

Suddenly, Leo was the one annoyed, now. He narrowed his expression a little and it was easy for Raph to see that he did not want to talk about it. Raph huffed a bit and remarked, "You know, for being a leadah, you might want ta impart some well-earned wisdom my way. I've had my share of run-ins with the lowlife's in this city, but maybe something new happened. They have – guns, Leo?" Raph instantly recalled the worry in his brother's voice when he had mentioned a moment earlier about 'dodging' bullets.

The moment Raphael mentioned guns, though, the barest flicker of Leo's eyes told him that he had figured out what actually had happened that night. "You were shot at, weren't you?" he exclaimed in question, his voice quiet as the full ramification of what his brother had tried to impart earlier finally sank in. He then felt an overwhelming sense of fear, yet also anger for what Leo had tried to keep from him – and from Donnie, too.

Leo breathed deeply, the memory of that close-encounter still fresh and all too real. He said, "Yeah, I was – I mean, we were – shot at. A couple of the punks pulled out pistols and started firing. Guess they figured that where I had swords, they'd up the challenge a bit." Leo's shoulders sagged, now, in the recollecting, his confident expression gone as he looked into his brother's fiery eyes, "Honestly, Raph, I didn't think Mikey and I would make it back. It was just dumb luck and maybe our training that had both of us evading bullets. They were ricocheting off the brick buildings like popcorn. One came so close, that the brick splintered where the bullet hit, with some of the shards snagging my arm. Fortunately, Mike and I were diving into a sewer tunnel at the time it happened." He sighed, "Otherwise, one of us might have been hit even worse."

Raph remembered the few wounds that Leo and Mike had earned during that battle. Where most were minor and were not life-threatening, he and Donnie had just summed them up as scrapes and maybe something that one would get if they rubbed against a roughened brick wall. Yet, to realize debris from a ricocheted bullet caused the most grievous injury, brought a new level of understanding to Raphael's and his excursions topside.

"Why…didn't you say somethin', Leo?" Raph asked; his anger gone now, as the realization sank in that he could have lost a brother that night. Instead, he felt delayed concern. Even though he often spouted anger and resentment, and felt threatened by his older brother's finesse in ninjitsu, to see him – or any of his siblings – dead would be unacceptable. A tightness gripped his chest as he thought about the 'what ifs' that could have happened that night.

"Sensei told me not to. He was more afraid that you would try to exact revenge. He was also afraid that Don's hesitation with fighting would get worse. You know how he's been having problems with this idea of going into battle." Leo explained.

"Yeah, I know, and - well, Don'll get over it, especially if he has to protect himself or one of us. But, man, Leo, we need to know these things. We need to be able to…" but Raph abruptly stopped talking. _"We have company," _he suddenly mouthed slowly to Leo, who nodded almost indiscernibly in equal acknowledgement. With his back to the edge of the roof, Raph looked beyond his brother's right shoulder to imply that they were not alone on the roof anymore.

Someone was hiding in the shadows of the build that they were standing on.

Someone had joined them.


	5. A Warrior's Cry

**_Disclaimer_**_ – As always, don't own them. BLEH. So, with that said, I'm back from Texas. My son looked very good in his 'blues', and seemed 'taller', for some reason. Hmm… He did a 2.5 mile run and was barely breaking sweat, in fact. They usually do 5 miles each day! - We had a great time in Texas with all the ceremonies and such, but it is good to have him back home – for now, anyway. Who knows when he'll get sent back for tech school. _

_Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter, since I felt lucky to get it written and uploaded. Lots going on right now. Thanks to **Ryan Phelan, Mikaela's Spade, Aries Zodiac, Leo Oneal, Chibi Rose Angel, Ramica, Jessiy Landroz (x3), Cynlee, Lunar-Ninja, **and** Becca T **for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate everyone who came back with me re: this story, but you reviewers give me reason to never give up on continuing my missives – no matter how long it's been since the last update. Thanks guys! You're the best!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – A Warrior's Cry**

Raph and Leo stood there on the rooftop, each facing the other, yet both knew that they were no longer alone. Raph rolled and jerked his eyes to the left towards the edge of the building, growling low and quiet, indicating his concern for Mikey. However, Leo gave an almost indiscernible shake of his head to tell him not to move. Raph glared back in disdain, obviously not at all happy with his brother's decision.

Nevertheless, with Leo's hands already conveniently crossed in front of him from his earlier confrontation with his brother, the blue-banded turtle was able to give a little jerk of his thumb in the direction of the shadows behind him. In that way, he effectively told Raphael that they would first combat the presence on the roof before checking on Mike. Leonardo then saw a small, satisfied smile grow along Raph's face, with his own mouth doing the same in reply.

This was what Splinter had trained them for, from the time that they were toddlers until now, at almost fourteen and fifteen years of age. Nearly equal in ability and strength, paired up together Leonardo knew that he and Raphael would make quick work of whomever it was who had the nerve to try to sneak up behind them. He almost laughed aloud at the absurdity. After all, he and his brother were ninja, while the wayward youth of the city were wholly untrained in the ancient art of self-defense that his family practiced.

Mouthing his words as he slowly uncrossed his arms, Leo 'said', _"On the count of three, one…two…" _and then, as his tongue slipped between his upper and lower teeth to form the word 'three', Leo quickly stepped away from Raph. Quick as lightening, one darted to the left while the other went to the right. With Leo pivoting around swiftly in order to face their challenger, and as he and Raph unsheathed their weapons at the same time, both brothers took a silent yet defensive stand, as ready as Splinter had trained them to be. They both growled low and menacing; each peering intently into the abyss of black shadows, as they tried to discern whom it was who was hiding there.

However, with the moon hidden behind the towering skyscrapers a few blocks away and with the neon lights of the city too far to be effective lighting, the depth of night allowed for deeper shrouds of dark. Consequently, neither brother could tell who had joined them up on the roof.

Nevertheless, Raphael charged in first, always eager to do battle with the punks he frequently found on the streets below. He was certain that one of them had chanced upon him where he and his brother stood atop the building, and it angered him that he and Leo had been too distracted to notice. It only made him more determined to confront the perpitrators.

Leo tried to call out to Raphael to stop. However, he could only watch in helpless agitation as his brother ignored his warning and raced into the shadows, doing so with an almost joyful abandon. Yet, just as quickly as he did, Raph cried out in pain. Then, one of his sai rocketed out from the shadows and back into the dim, star lit top of the building near where Leo stood. Fortunately, the weapon landed well away from him, helpless now and inanimate, as it rang out a dull thud against the tar-papered flooring of the roof. It skittered a few feet, ending its travels with a clang against the concrete wall at the edge of the building.

Then, a battle cry, a 'ye-haw' yelp, sounded out, with a few grunts of physical exertion, proof that even with a single sai, Raphael was doing well enough. Then, the remaining twin to the inert weapon lying a few feet from Leo sailed out from the dark shadows. Soon, a briefly airborne Raphael followed. He landed unceremoniously to Leo's right with an audible 'humph', the young mutant rolling a bit, and then ending up on his back. In typical turtle-like fashion, Raph tried to right himself, but found the task difficult, made more daunting because he was now 'royally pissed off'.

Seeing that his brother suffered from only a bruised ego, Leo gave his own call to arms and – with equal fervor – raced into the dark recesses of the blackened depths from which Raphael had just emerged. Leonard's katana were fully unfurled from their scabbards, one raised high over his left shoulder for the main attack, while the other he brought in front of him in defensive posture. He nearly roared in defiance as he charged in, the shadows seeming to swallow him whole.

Raphael finally righted himself and quickly recovered his weapons. However, before he could join his brother, he heard Leo cry out. Then and with a resonating 'ching', one of the katana swords slid out from the shadow depths and towards him along the ground. As its trajectory stopped mere inches from his feet, Raphael tore his eyes away from it and looked aghast into the darkened recesses. He wondered anxiously, then, as to whom it could be that could so effectively disarm him and be in the process of doing the same to Leonardo. Weren't they ninja? Didn't Splinter train them well? For a brief moment, so quick he barely felt it, a fear crept up Raphael's shell, a fear that said maybe Leo was right and they were not as trained as they needed to be. All the same, though, the red-banded turtle shook the feeling away, not quite ready to accept it, and more than eager to re-join the fight once more.

Just as he prepared to charge back into the fray, however, he heard Leo call out in alarm. It was a cry of pain and surprise. Immediately following the verbal outburst, there was a brief huff of exerting bodies. Then the bright report of sharp metal striking against dull and creating a harsher sound in reply, came forth. It caused Raphael to hesitate and come up short.

_"Where – have I heard that sound before?"_ he asked himself warily.

Yet, just as he tried to discern the memory, Raph heard Leo shout out again, but this time it was a cry of _'cease and desist'_ to the battle, almost in surrender. Glaring into the shadows, the red-banded turtle feared that his older brother had decided to give up, to announce defeat, to give victory to the one who had dared to challenge them. Anger now filled his heart; no way would Raph just hand himself over to whomever it was who had caused his brother to respond in such a coward's way. Raphael would not accept anything less than victory. How dare this interloper think that they could win so easily against him, or against his family? More importantly, he worried that his brother was in serious trouble. He couldhear angry grunts as bodies connected, the shwoosh of weapons slicing through air as he considered his options.

Then, with his concerns in mind and with a growing, palatable rage, the adolescent turtle in red brought his own weapons up into an offensive position. They pointed threateningly at the shadows before him, their intent deadly and direct. Then, yelling for all he was worth and completely forgetting about keeping silent, Raph – once again – charged into the darkened depth of the building's shadows. With all the energy he possessed, he advanced with a furious rush to join forces with his obviously desperate brother.


	6. Reality Check

**_Disclaimer – _**_As wisemen say**, "**Well, when on a roll, roll." This is it, no epi, just the last chapter. It's a bit longer than the others, but I hope not too long. Many might want a 'confrontation' of sorts and as you read, you'll understand what kind. Still, this is it. I might do a one-shot about decisions some parents seem forced to make or even making mistakes in those decisions. Still, I don't have any plans to further this particular story. A big thanks to everyone who read and especially to those who took time to review. These accolades go to – Chibi Rose Angel, Cynlee, Aries Zodiac, XXXElektraXXX, Leo Oneal, Dierdre, Lunar-Ninja, Ramica, and Jessiy Landroz. Thanks, guys! You really inspire me:0)_

_Be blessed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Reality Check**

Like a raging bull, Raphael charged into the darkness with deadly intent. Growling louder with each determined step and imagining Leo's plight, then positioning his weapons as he sprang forth, he quickly assessed his earlier confrontation with his invisible enemy. Raph's training allowed him to remember the subtle movements and style of his opponent from only moments earlier, moves so imperceptible, that he knew only a trained ninja had the ability to do. He mentally anticipated the first strike, the second, and the third, before he had even crossed into the darker shadows where his 'antagonist' waited. He moved so quickly into the fray and the dark, however, that Leonardo's second call from a moment ago, a call for him to stop, did not penetrate Raph's stubborn resolve until it was almost too late.

As it was, if his sai had not been deflected even the little bit than it had, the red-banded turtle would have most certainly impaled his unseen target. Nevertheless, something did deflect it, something wooden, as it pushed his sai away from its trajectory. Next, Raphael heard an all-too familiar 'ching' cry out as another weapon bit into his.

Leonardo's katana.

"What the _shell_?" Raph roared in defiance. "What're ya doin', Leo?" he bellowed out, yanking his sai away and trying to reposition it once more, all the while allowing his momentum to carry him forward.

"STOP, RAPH!" his brother yelled out, again, willing to risk discovery by the local human population in the apartments below him, than to risk something far worse.

Suddenly, in the next instant and with Raphael's attention diverted away to his brother and from his target, the raging turtle's feet swept out from under him. Raph landed hard down on top of the roof's flooring, yet instantly he set about righting himself again. Unlike the first, when he had found himself caught off-guard and flat on his carapace, this time he succeeded to avoid such an exposed position. In the way that only his skills as a fighter could qualify, Raph augmented his fall, quickly rocking and leaping back up to a stand in almost one fluid motion. Succeeding the way Splinter trained him, mentally he could picture the pleased expression on his sensei's face, had his Master been witness to the event. It might have even garnered him a bit of welcomed praise, too, but currently Raphael had other matters that seemed more important.

Such as, why had Leonardo suddenly traded sides in the battle?

Ignoring Leonardo's command and his interference, Raphael set about furthering his attack once more. However, before he could, the red-banded turtle found himself roughly shoved out of the shadows and back into the glow of the starlit night again. He did not fall, this time, but he also couldn't help but lose his balance just a little. Suddenly, Leonardo quickly followed, slipping out of the shadows and now standing defensively in front of Raph. He quickly positioned himself between his brother and the inky black behind him, as if protecting their mysterious combatant. More surprising, though, Leonardo pointed his one katana at his now astonished brother.

"I said stop, Raphael, stand down!" Leo seethed angrily, "Didn't you hear me?"

Heaving in frustration and unrequited energy, Raphael glared at Leo, "What – are you talking _about_, Leo…we've been undah ATTACK, for cry'n out loud." He then snorted, "Have ya lost yer mind? Seems ya need a dose of reality, bro!"

"NO!" a voice broke forth from the shadows behind Leonardo, "YOU are the one who needs a reality check, Raph!" Then, almost shocking the red turtle to his knees, a figure stepped out from the dark recesses, someone who was the least person Raph had expected.

Michelangelo.

"What…you? Impossible! What are you doing up here?" Raphael gasped; the brevity and seriousness of what he had almost done finally cutting through his stubborn resolve. He looked over at Leo questioningly, but Raph did not find any sympathetic response from him. Snarling as he realized his older brother had known it was Mike and that was the reason why he had told him to 'stand down', Raphael now applied his anger to his youngest brother. "I – almost – killed – you, shell-for-brains!"

"The operative word is – almost," Mikey declared angrily, "and as far as who should be where, explain to me why you two are even up here?" He shot an accusing glance at both of his brothers. Leo blushed, and Raph seemed to likewise.

Breathing deeply as he tried to regain some self-control, Raphael looked over to Leo, but he received only a shrug from brother in reply. The red-banded turtle then looked back at Mike and realized that the one in orange was not going to be placated so easily. Michelangelo's usually cheerful expression was gone, now replaced with anger and – _hurt_. Raphael was now at a loss for words, mostly because he had not expected his younger brother to best him in battle the way that he had. More to the point, though, he realized, as far as Mike was probably concerned, that the assumed freedom and privilege Splinter had allowed him had turned out to be a sham.

Yes, indeed, why were he and Leo on the roof in the first place and in the same vicinity as Michelangelo? That seemed to be the only question worthy of consideration – and Raph was helpless about what to say.

"I'll ask you again, bro, why are you guys following me?" Mike persisted with his initial question, his eyes narrowing with intensity.

"Um, well…" Raph swallowed nervously, his breathing now calm and his lust for blood evaporating quickly, "We – ah –were just out on – patrol?" He tried to smile a little, but it was perfectly obvious not only to Mike but to Leo, too, that his excuse was as lame as a three-legged dog. Raphael then groaned, not at all comfortable with making up excuses, especially when it was perfectly obvious why he and Leonardo were 'out and about'. Finally, and with a deep sigh, he began to explain, "Okay, so we were worried about ya, fine, so shoot us, nail us to the wall, kick us in the groin…"

"I'd like to, believe me!" Mike snapped, roughly hooking his nunchukus back onto his belt and then folding his arms judgmentally across his plastron. He then glared at both his brothers, now.

Raph blinked, not at all familiar with this Mikey, the one with the acerbic tongue, the smart reply, the angry expression. This worried him. He was the one with those distinctions, not his carefree, fun-loving brother. Yeah, maybe Mike was angry earlier and, maybe, he did go to great lengths to irritate him, but it was never in meanness, not the way he seemed to be now. "What happened t'ya, Mike?" Raph finally asked, "I mean…this isn't like you."

"No, it's more like you, Raphael," Donnie said as he emerged from another group of shadows, only a few yards away and on the roof next to the one the others stood upon. He strode towards his three brothers, stepping over the short wall that divided the apartments from one another, and then joining them where they stood.

"You - were following us?" Raph gasped in disbelief.

Chagrined and blushing a bit as he stopped near the trio, Donnie shrugged as he explained, "Sensei wanted all of us as witness, but he trusted me to report the details."

Leonardo huffed, "And he didn't trust me?"

Donnie's eyes went slightly wide, "Ah, well, yes, he does, but – I wasn't the one sent to make sure that Mikey…" and then Don stopped, realizing that Michelangelo had been unaware of their sensei's orders after the young turtle had left the lair. Donnie cringed as he watched Mike's arms drop to his sides in surprise and his mouth open in muted shock - and maybe even hurt. In response, Don gave his youngest brother an apologetic half-smile and then his shoulders slumped in surrender. "Yeah, Sensei sent all of us, Mike. It's not what you think, though…" he calmly tried to explain, bringing his hands up in a pleading gesture.

"Not what I think, _Donnie_?" Mike replied derisively, straightening up defensively, "What in _shell_ do you know what I think. Do any of you know what I think?" he spat out, giving each of his other two brothers a look so riveting, in that moment, all three realized the betrayal the youngest of the four probably felt. "How am I to feel, guys, believing I'm being treated equal with all of you, only to find out that it was a lie? How am I supposed to feel?"

Leo tried to soften the situation by stepping over to his offended brother to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. However, Mike effectively stepped aside and out of Leonardo's reach, "Don't even try to smooth this one out, bro; it won't work this time." Mike seethed between clenched teeth, "None of you seem to believe that I can take care of myself."

"That's not true, Mike, but –" Leo said, "- one can never have too much back-up, okay?"

"But that's not what this is about. Back-up is only back-up when it's asked for. But what you did –" Mike now huffed, eyes tearing with pent up frustration and with his voice almost quaking, "is having a lack of faith in my training." Then, as it seemed to occur to him, Mike exclaimed hotly, "I guess if Sensei _doubts_ my abilities, then it's really HIS abilities to train me that should be in question? Wouldn't you agree, Donnie?" Mike turned to his more astute brother, who appeared as if Mike had just offered him an impossible rhetorical question. "Well, Donnie, if _Father_ is so skilled in training us – in training me – would he have sent any of you to make sure I didn't get into trouble?"

Gulping, Donnie looked helplessly to Leo and then to Raph, who tried to distance himself from the confrontation by taking a step back and away from the threesome. Seeing an enraged Michelangelo had rocked Raphael's understanding of what 'normal' was.

Leonardo just appeared as if he wanted to drop into a hole and out of sight.

However, Donnie finally recovered, as he explained, "It's not that Sensei doesn't trust your abilities, Mike, or that he isn't capable of training you," he sighed, "But he told tonight me what happened that first time you snuck out of the lair. He – worries, Mike, a lot. Not just about Raph or you," the purple-banded turtle looked over at his other brother in question, "but about all of us." Don then looked to Leo, "He knows what he's training us to do, what we'll be capable of when that training is complete," then he looked full into Michelangelo's face, "And he knows the price that any of us might have to pay when that day arrives." Don reached over and firmly grasped his youngest brother's shoulder, not letting go when Mike tried to shrug him off. He leaned in a bit and smiled compassionately, "After Leo and Raph left, he admitted to me about following each of us during our first time or two when we went topside on our own."

Now, the other two brothers were shocked, with Leo exclaiming, "He – _did?"_ with Raph's expression almost asking the same question.

"Yes, he did, and it wasn't that he didn't trust our training, either," Don explained.

"Then, pray tell, what didn't he trust?" Raph snorted in scorn.

"Humans and their ability to do the unexpected – namely – using guns," the one in purple replied, looking over at Leo again, as he continued, "You're right, Leo, we can't outrun bullets. Sensei told me about how you and Mike were shot at that one time, and that it scared him almost senseless. Sensei almost decided then to end his quest for revenge for Master Yoshi's death. He thought about moving all of us out of the city, in fact, but – well – he told me he believes there is a greater purpose to our existence than seeing honor restored to the clan. He didn't say what exactly when he talked to me after you left, but…well…you know how he can get sometimes."

"Yeah, as straightforward as an Arcanum!" Mike deadpanned, shaking his head as he gave a slight smile.

"Ah…ar-what-um?" Raph asked in surprise, his eyes going slightly wide at his brother's comment.

Donatello remarked, "An Arcanum is a mysterious knowledge, language, or information accessible only by the informed."

"Thank you, _Mr_. Webster," Raph grumped, and then huffed in sarcasm.

"Well, it was obvious that you didn't know the definition," Donnie said in defense as he smiled a little.

"Ever heard of rhetorical ignorance, brainiac?" Raph exclaimed in reply with a smirk.

Donnie's eye ridges rose a bit and then he chuckled, "With you? That's an understatement!"

"Hey, I resent that remark!" his brother challenged, twirling one of his sai in mock threat.

Leo stepped in-between the two verbally clashing brothers and stated, "Look, let's continue this conversation elsewhere, shall we? It's bad enough that Mike heard us…"

"I'm still not happy about you bros being here," Mike whined.

"Oh, cry me a river, Mike!" Raph gruffed sarcastically, "Looks like yer not the only one who's had company yer first official time out."

"Still doesn't make me happy. I really thought I was all alone," the youngest turtle continued to complain, kicking at the tar-papered rooftop in frustration and sighing despondently.

Leo grabbed his brother with one arm around his shoulders and hugging him, saying, "Hey, no matter what, Mikey, none of us are ever alone, so guess we all have to sort of get used to it, eh?" He then chirped, "Besides, you sort of showed us you _can_ take care of yourself. I was not expecting that kind of response from you…you really kicked our shell!"

"Right straight, he did!" Raph interrupted, now coming alongside his littlest brother and grinning as the foursome began to trek back across the rooftop, "Guess you _have_ been paying attention to Sensei, after all, eh?" He then nudged Mike, "Hey, bro, you can be my back-up any night of the week!"

Mike stopped short as he declared, "Hey, who said I wanted to be back-up…I think I can lead an assault as good as any of you!"

Leo quirked an eye ridge, a small smile forming across his face, as he placated, "Sure, Mike, the first one we have, I'll remember that." He chuckled.

"NO, I'm serious, I mean, none of you knew I was even up here, no one did, really, I can lead, I really can." Mike insisted, "You even said, bro, that you never expected me to fight that well…com'on, guys, you gotta admit that I caught you all by surprise!"

Donnie shook his head as he commented, "Well, we'll give you that, Mike, you certainly did catch us off guard," and then smirked along with his other two brothers.

"See! Even our genius brother agrees with me!" Mike stood there with his head raised proudly and his chest puffed out.

"Hey, oh brave brother of mine; did ya have time t'get yer popcorn?" Raph interrupted, changing the topic, only because he was starting to get hungry.

"Oh, shoot…I almost forgot about that," Mike snapped his fingers, making a turn about face and out from his brother's arms, heading back in the direction of the store. "Anyone wanna be my back-up," he asked teasingly, looking over his shoulder at his three straggling brothers, who slowly followed him.

Suddenly, all three laughed and rushed him, grabbing Mike up and carrying him along, his feet dangling in mid air as he muffled yells of protest. As he did, the trio exclaimed in unison, "We do, we do, we do,"

The four brothers continued to joke around as they made their way to the nearest fire escape and down to the street below. As the last one descended the metal ladder and as his purple-banded head slipped below the lip of the apartment rooftop, a small brown figure huddled unseen among the shadows on the building next to it. He watched in pleased wonder. He was quite satisfied with the outcome of his sons' assignments, especially with Michelangelo's, even though all of them were unaware of the rat's plans.

Yes, ninja master commented to himself silently, his youngest son _had_ been paying attention during practice; he had certainly earned the right to go topside alone. Yet, he also knew that when he returned home, his son, as well as the other three, would have important questions for him, questions that would be difficult to answer – but answer, he would. As Splinter thought about it and as he imagined their initial hurt, he ruminated about his love for them.

It was itself an amazing thing, his love. It caused him to imagine many monsters and horrors that would take his sons from him, hurt them, and cause them pain. Splinter did not want them to feel pain, but he knew it was inevitable. He had lovingly provided for them and protected them since they were babies. It was hard to imagine not continuing in that roll. Yet he knew he couldn't protect them forever. He realized that, one day, he would have to let them go, where they would soon be adults.

Still, he wondered if most parents worried the way that he did. He thought about how some parents held on so tightly to their children, that to protect them at all cost might include negating independence. Shaking his head and then sighing, Splinter understood that even he was capable of doing that. Yet, the rat also realized that tonight on this night, they had proved beyond a doubt – and maybe he would escape questions from them if he had planned it – that his four sons, his ninja warriors, were closer to completing their training than even he was willing to admit.

Splinter raised his nose to the heavens and gazed at the stars. As he walked out from the shadows and looked back down across the tops of the apartments and towards the skyscrapers beyond, he sensed that it wouldn't be too long, now, before he would exact revenge for the death of his master. The question of 'when', however, seemed to bother him the most. During the past week, when he had foraged for food and supplies, he had heard rumors through the Asian community of New York City. The rumors were about clans belonging to Japanese crime lords that were becoming more of a problem, attracting the attention of the local police, in fact. As with all segregated groups, volunteered information of such matters had been slow in coming, resulting in very little involvement by the authorities.

Just the same, as he had moved unseen among the populace, he kept hearing a name, a 'whispered' name that sent chills down his hairy spine, and bringing with it painful memories. It had only been fifteen years since he had last seen his master's nemesis. Had Saki remained in the states after murdering Hamato Yoshi?

He had hoped not, because that hope would give more time to his sons' training. Yet, the feeling of immediacy filled his heart, because the question of 'when' persisted to harass the old rat, causing him to wonder if his young charges were, indeed, ready for such a confrontation. How that meeting would take place still eluded his meditative dreams, yet one thing was certain. He knew it would happen within the next year. When it did, he sensed that all four of his sons, as well as himself, would discover life-changing challenges that would alter their lives forever.

Until that time, though, until the inevitable happened, he would protect them as much as he could, while giving them moments of independence and certainly lessons in perception.

Thinking about the battle from a moment ago, Splinter shook his head, remembering the carelessness of his son who wore red. He knew that Raphael had not taken the time to sense Michelangelo in the shadows. Had he succeeded, Splinter would have had to reveal himself to tend to his youngest – and account for his presence sooner than he had planned. Considering all that had transpired, Splinter mused that even Leonardo would need a talking to from him.

Still, Splinter hoped that by the time that his plans for retribution came to conclusion, his sons, his protégés, and his precious children, would finally be ready.

It was, in all honestly, all he could hope for.

Then, realizing the impropriety of becoming 'last one to the lair', Splinter made haste in the opposite direction of where his sons were heading, anxious to be home ahead of them to avoid any questions as to where he had been in their absence. No, it wouldn't do at all for them to find out that he had been privvy to their confrontations there on the rooftop. That was one episode he'd rather wait in the telling - preferably in his will and long after he was dead!

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N_**_ – I'm certain that most of you were surprised about who was in the shadows! This is not, in my opinion, out of character, either. Why would he go into battle in the movie unless he was capable? These guys have been trained since they could walk, and by a ninjitsu master-rat, no less. They're more than capable at this age – which is a good bit of time before they cross paths with April, Casey, or even the Shredder. Remember, one of them is barely 13 years old. Two others are fourteen and fifteen. So, with that said, they have about a year before their lives go topsey turvey! LOL Enough said. Thanks for reading; be blessed._


End file.
